winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Facts: 1. Read my bios to make our talk become easier. 2. Don't accused me if I didn't do anything wrong. 3. Don't copy my style! ] ---- My mum said I had to drink Honey and Lemon juice to get better. I had to swallow it really fast because it tasted disgusting! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sounds Yuck! At least it made you better. I have to have a big glass of water after I've had some disgusting cure. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, thank you for uploading those screen shots for us! They're all really good by the looks. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) My mum usually adds water to make it go down better. I usually suck on orange ice - cubes when I'm sick. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I try not to think about it to much or it makes me even more sick! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Well I hope they make them taste nicer in the future! Although sometimes I'd rather be sick than have the medicene! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 07:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) How bad teachers! They're do not believe a so great student like you.Do not worry,I hope one day that will over! And thank you so much! 07:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,I am seeing that in your Gallery! Can't wait to see gifts for Roxy's fans.(Because I am her fan!) 08:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! That's alright! The wait is worth it when you get the thing in the end! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) It must be a Lucky day then! I thank your friend! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot for this.I am going to use some of these! 08:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for removing.Now my all talkboxes have Roxy's images :D! Anyways,I have to go now.Bey! See ya soon,Rose! 08:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that was a very sad episode! I was so glad when they found her! It just wasn't the Winx Club without her! And What do I call the Gallery page? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Bye Rose! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose, Could you please delete some pictures I accidentally reuploadeded? 1bloomseason5.png Trix_Season_5_Winx_Club.PNG Thanks :) Also, very sorry if I am bothering you... could you fix my template Template:Believixstella2? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 09:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) O_O Thanks for nice words,Rose! And I am geting flu! I hate that stupid flu! 12:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) It's gone now! I tried the honey & lemon juice last night! It seemed to work :) I hope I won't get sick again any time soon. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:07, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :) Thanks for uploading some more Flora pictures! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Well they're all still good! But at least your friend left them on there for you to upload last night :) Yeah, isn't Stormy Flora's opposite? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Well your imagination can take you anywhere! From Earth to a magical Dimension :) BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) It sounds like an interesting show! And now there isn't to many animes around. I'm researching Sailor Moon at the moment! And Thanks :) BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure Thing! I just watched it! It's pretty cool. By the way I saw the Sailor Moon theme on youtube! It's pretty cool. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:14, July 15, 2012 (UTC) It's unfair I'm also crying *cries* Roxy is one of the best fairies ever! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:22, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, she will be. She's the ultimate Roxy fan :( Roxy should be like Aisha! Aisha earnt her Charmix when she came to the Winx! Why can't Roxy become one of the Winx! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:32, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it's unfair :( >.< Roxy is a popular character! Well at least she is making appearances in Season 5. I hope in Season 6 she joins the Winx! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose :D Thanks for finding those transformations! Which was your favourite? Harmonix or Sirenix? I like Harmonix best but I think Sirenix could have been a bit better! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Maybe because they stopped calling out Magic Winx ages ago! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I have something to say..... Well uh... nothing yet! Well maybe... Ill think about it. Ill be back on tomorrow and give you an answer! Bye Rose! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Flora in the Harmonix and Flora/Stella in Sirenix.Who are your favorites? Well it might be home-made cures then! It has been very wet here lately but today it looks sunny! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Thanks for that Rose. Now I can see what they look in the seasons after Season 1. I'm not sure about Tecna's Sirenix, it kind of looks a bit well like a witches transformation! Although her hair looks much then in Harmonix! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:44, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Well the colours look a bit like a witches, and just with those leggings and that twisty arm band it looks a bit like a witches style! It's interesting to see what the girls look like with their hair tied up! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! The dresses are flowy in Harmonix and the tiaras made of sea shells look really nice! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) By the way on Nabu's page near Season 4 there is an unessecary comment that says "Nabu whas never jelaus" I keep laughing each time I see it! Could you delete it? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes it does, and it sounds like Harmony, which can be a harmony in music! Although like you said they definitely don't need to say Magic Winx Harmonix! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes it was unessecary and very funny! Who can't spell was? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes the Wikia Contributors can make some silly edits! Only a few make good ones... BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh Really! I wouldn't have expected that! And yes they do act like they are trying to ruin the wiki! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:32, July 18, 2012 (UTC) It's a new wiki.www.magicgirlsclub.wikia.com10:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Magical Marion Hey, I need your help. The page Mariam should actually be Marion, as you can see on both the official Winx Club site and the official Nickelodeon site. However, I can't change the page name. I tried to ask for help on the talk page a while ago, but no one responded. Do you think you can help me? Thanks! WonderBuono! (talk) 03:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC) If you watch this clip in the Nick dub, they say "Marion". The way I think you need to move the page is by deleting the page "Marion" that already exists (it's a redirect page) and then rename Mariam to Marion (if that makes sense). The problem with me doing it is that I can't delete pages, obviously. And I didn't ask anyone about this specifically; I asked on the Marion talk page, so I didn't go to another admin's talk page. WonderBuono! (talk) 02:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, she must be :D Will Infinitix be the new transformation for Season 6, because there is a page for it. Should I put it in Candidates for Deletion, because there is so many fan-fiction pages on the Wiki! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you're reading it correctly... it says to add the changes that Nick made. Nick "changed" Mariam to Marion. Therefore, it should be Marion. WonderBuono! (talk) 02:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I'm making you angry... I'm not trying to. But, just wondering... why is Layla's page now Aisha? WonderBuono! (talk) 02:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I think it has been deleted now, but it also says about Infinitix on the Season 6 page. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) By the way, weldone on the 4,000 edits! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh... well... that's not good. Well, anyway, thanks for your help and sorry for bothering you. WonderBuono! (talk) 02:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D Wikipedia is usually correct anyway, I get most of my information from there. Did you find the rumoured names of the episodes too? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) XD, I almost have 2,000 edits which I am quite proud of, since I only joined last month :D If they are the real episodes one of them is called "A New Friend". I wonder who that could be! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I would be confused too! I'm hoping that episode will be Roxy joining the Winx >.FlamePhoenix]]~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should unprotect the Harmonix and Sirenix pages now after the transformation clips were leaked? We could allow users to add information about the transformations' appearance. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 19:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Season 4 Yeah i know you a Vietnamese 'cause i see the "Xinh" word and i think i'm more Vietnamese then American.....wait,that mean you can speak Vietnamese 'cause you a Vietnamese right?Iamnoone (talk)